History of the theory of Skateboardtivity
This explains the history of the theory of Skateboardtivity, as it contains an extremely complex and hard-to-decipher history which no one understands or really wants or cares to understand. Gigawah The theory first came into effect in 12345 BC when Gigawah (he doesn't have a last n ame; for some reason that just seemed to happen a lot; i.e. Sacajawea, Sequoyah, Obama). Gigawah was a car inspector and manager for a company that, back then, before Walmart was popular, was called the Mart-Wal for whatever reason (it is believed that the Egyptians and their stupid viruses that they keep sending to Gigawah and his company, via email, of course, is the reason of why Gigawah is so stressed all the time and got talked into naming it that). One night, when returning home, Gigawah drove into the driveway, locked up his SUV, walked over to check the mail, just like every day, and then something happened....the first letter bomb!! It blew up in his face and he didn't get hurt. Anyway, so yeah, he went inside and sat down to drink some coffee when suddenly...................!!!!!!! He was out of cream. He sweared like crazy but eventually just accepted it and went to bed. But the next day, he was going to work when he had this great idea, after seeing a kid totally, like, bust his face on a skateboard, that he would compose the theory of skateboardtivity, which he did for the remainder of his life, which abruptly ended in 12343 BC at the age of 114 when he was holding a gun the wrong way when trying to bust a terrorist, and....well, yeah, he didn't know how to use it and he blew his head off with it. Developmentation (if that's a word?) After Gigawah died After Gigawah finally managed to die, a group of supporters commonly and offensively/racistly called "The Theorists of Skateboardtivity supportists" which they prefer to be called "The dolphin lovers" for whatever reason (likely, yet again, a thing dealing with the Egyptians with all that spam mail that filled up the computers of many supporters of the theory). Population for the supporters grew, growing rapidly from 10 to 25 within the next twelve thousand years. During this time, they were constantly, similar to the how the Christians do, convert whoever they see, even though this has little/nothing to do with religion, but as you can see, statisticly, it wasn't working too well for whatever reason. Likely it's because of the lack of credible evidence that exists with this project/theory. Back then it was just a "project" according to Internet critics, and that "that was a lower grade than assertion, even". One critic even said "it's barely not just an 'idea', because it really should Be. Yeah, 'project' is a very generous thing to call it." Twelve thousand years later alright.]] However, later in time, twelve thousand years later, in the year 343, a man named I PeePee Lots, who goes by his middle name PeePee, due to the fact that in school kids used to make fun of his name but he had an emotional disorder known as "The emotional disorder of 343", which was later known simply as "Emotionanl disorder 343", then "Emotional disorder", then to "Emotional", then stylized to "Emo" ITS JUST EMO. So that got in his way and he ended up blowing up the school he went to, the first one when he was sixteen. But that's not the point. He is famously known for proving it enough to make it an assertion and then a theory but he died too early to prove that it was a fact, even though he vowed he said he was. It's said that he died from Texting Depression, which is a common disorder that often results in suicide. He killed himself in 1789 when he was 1446 years old and he said "he'd seen enough of life". But thanks to seventy botox injections a day and a whole bunch of artificial working-out pills that he took every hour to make him healthy, he looked like a 20 year old man. Sortive. After that The earth strongly rebelled the idea that this could actually be a theory because when it was it went global mainstream and people, especially from America, were like "wtf are u talking about? 'Skateboardtivity'?" And many people "simply disagree with it for no reason whatsover", according to many scientists who say that evidence is evident amongst the world and especially in the ancient ruins of Ancient Greece despite the fact that Ancient Greece had absolutely nothing to do with the theory of Skateboardtivity. So, today, the theory is still seen as a theory, obviously, as the title of the article consistantly has stated throughout its entire existance[too much Wikipedia talk], and so it is, yeah, well, basically, yeah, just a theory. And it's actually predicted that the theory will not develop on from a theory, due to the fact that it doesn't make any sense and has no real reason for existing. Oh well. Deal with it.[Don't laugh at that or your mom will disown you! Ha just kidding. Oh well. *cough* nevermind.] See also *The theory of Skateboardtivity Category:History